1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, a photographing system, a photographing method, and a recording medium recording a photographing control program, which are suitable for obtaining a photographed image or the like for uploading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable apparatuses with a photographing function (photographing apparatuses), such as digital cameras, are provided with various photographing functions utilizing image processing. Also, some of the photographing apparatuses are provided with a communication function, and can transmit an image obtained by photographing to another apparatus or a network.
Conventionally, in the photographing apparatuses, when an image is recorded, auxiliary data other than the image, such as information on a photographing date and a photographing place, is put into a file and recorded together with the image. That is, an image file is composed of image data and the auxiliary data. The image file can be edited after recording.
For example, a device has been conventionally disclosed which efficiently edits an image file recorded on a recording medium by using image data and auxiliary data remaining on a memory. As the auxiliary data, Exif (exchangeable image file format) data based on a binary format or a tag format is generally employed in order to enable high-speed processing in the photographing apparatuses.
However, some users prefer data other than the data in Exif format. Thus, the data in Exif format cannot be always effectively used in personal computers or the like. To solve the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-217505 discloses a technique for converting the data in Exif format into data in XML (extensible markup language) format by using communication software or image management software.